A blockchain may be used as a public ledger to store any type of information. Although, primarily used for financial transactions, a blockchain can store any type of information including assets (i.e., products, packages, services, status, etc.). A decentralized scheme transfers authority and trust to a decentralized network and enables its nodes to continuously and sequentially record their transactions on a public “block”, creating a unique “chain” referred to as a blockchain. Cryptography, via hash codes, is used to secure an authentication of a transaction source and removes a central intermediary. A blockchain is a distributed database that maintains a continuously-growing list of records in a blockchain blocks, which are secured from tampering and revision due to their immutable properties. Each block contains a timestamp and a link to a previous block. A blockchain can be used to hold, track, transfer and verify any information. Because a blockchain is a distributed system, before adding a transaction to the blockchain ledger, all peers need to reach a consensus status.
Blockchain networks are generally intended to be decentralized networks to operate decentralized application(s), which may run diverse sets of hardware and software stacks. While blockchains may adhere to certain minimum requirements and standard criteria, the market forces will provide an array of choices to the industry and a varied quality of service at varying costs. This presents a challenge for equitable compute equity required for compute intensive functions, such as a crypto-processing and consensus algorithms. As a result, some participants may have to pay a larger share to maintain a certain quality of service (QoS) for transaction processing. The parties to the blockchain which are lacking in computing resources may require support or may be reprimanded for failing to maintain the adequate minimum QoS requirements. Parties may be evaluated and such information may provide a baseline for current, future and shared resource allocation among members of the blockchain.
In other examples, decreasing the processing time of potential parallel processing type tasks, resource-intensive or time-sensitive computing tasks may be performed via concurrent use of multiple central processing units, graphical processing units (CPUs, GPU, etc.). The tasks may be assigned to computing clusters that are being operated and maintained by a single stakeholder, such as a cloud provider. However, simplifying the creation of the computing clusters may be desirable. One approach may include multiple non-trusting processing unit owners which work together and cooperate/coordinate reliably for the management, assignment, and execution of resource-intensive tasks. A blockchain may provide a backbone for such a coordination effort.